Wingin' It/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Wingin' It. Note: All images are put in order. Wingin-it-part-1 poster.jpg|Title card. Flowery Suitcase.jpg|Where could Flaky be going? Hqdefault35.jpg|One question: Why would Flaky get in a plane if she has aerophobia? Winginit1.png|Whoa! Be careful with that, Lumpy! You just ran her over! flakyluggage.png|Watch where you're pushing your stuff, Lumpy! Why no.png|Why does this looks like Godzilla in the red square? Winginit2.png|Flaky is scared, like always. HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 1.png|The Mole can't screw this up can he? Wingin it petunia sodamachine.png|Petunia will do something that she did back in the early 2000s later in this episode. HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 2.png|"Well, Cro, you're clean." HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 3.png|"Unlike this soda machine. You're coming with me, punk!" Winginit3.png|"Aww, my soda thing broke!" Winginit4.png|"Whatever, I GOTTA KNIFE!" Wingin it mole sodamachine.png|How does The Mole keep getting these jobs? HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 5.png|Of course he messed it up. Hqdefault36.jpg|Does this picture show that Lumpy has a career as an author? Winginit5.png|And we all know that Flaky is scared, and Cuddles doesn't care. Cub and Giggles.png|We know how annoying kids can be on a plane. At least there are no snakes. Refreshing!.PNG|"This was a refreshing drink!" Not this again.PNG|"Uh oh, not this again..." Winginit6.png|What is Mime pointing at? Pamphlet.png|Mime shows Flaky a so-called "safety" pamphlet. Mountaincrash.png|That doesn't look very safe. Stranded.png|Neither does this. Winginit7.png|SHARKS! Godzira.png|GODZILLA!! Winginit8.png|OM NOM NOM! Untitjjjgg.png|No matter what, Flaky will always vomit. Gottapuke.png|Flaky's gonna be sick! Cuddles in Wingin It.jpg|Cuddles gave the barf bags a good use! Planebathroom.png|Since somebody used up the barf bags, Flaky's gotta puke in the bathroom. Wingin' It.jpg|Mime says: No technology in use is allowed on planes. But enough of that. Winginit9.png|And then Lumpy is like: "Oh sorry...let me just put it under the seat..." Sniffles Plane Flyer.jpg|"We are now ready for take-off!" (That's what you think.) CaptureLumpy.PNG|I don't think Lumpy understood Mime's instructions not to use technology. ddss.PNG|Cuddles eavesdropping on Lumpy's phone call. Haven't people told him that's rude? Losingcontrol.png|The plane loses control from Lumpy's shenanigans. vomit.png|Just like the time she rode that roller coaster. Phonesoff.png|Lumpy finally does a smart thing. Backinservice.png|I guess it'll be a safe trip after all. Pee pee dance.png|"Faster, please, faster!" yourturn.png|"It's all yours..." Lockherin.png|Mime unknowingly locks Petunia in the bathroom. Happy Stessful Friends: Pentuina's Stressful Moment .png|Petunia trapped in the opposite of her natural setting. vomit2.png|"Let me out!" ouch.png|When riding a plane, never sit behind Lumpy. Flakygggg.png|Flaky stares at a dead Cuddles. Flakyggg.png|Flaky, please speak clearly so Mime can understand you. It's not like he notices the mess on the floor? Shh.png|"Don't wake the baby." Sleepingwithabody.png|Mime seems perfectly fine sleeping next to a carcass. Pentuina The Bathroom Cleaner Stressful Skunk .png|Petunia finishes cleaning. HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 1.png|''(under my breath)'' Sell out. HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 2.png|Never stand THAT close to an airplane bathroom. HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 3.png|"Must wash hands!" HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 4.png|I bet something bad is going to happen. Petunia wingin it.png|Looks like her OCD got the best of her. HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 5.png|I told you so! HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 6.png|It comes to show that your disorder has limits. Petuniasoup.jpeg|Petunia's death in that episode with the demon was worse. beaverwatchingtv.png|Fancy seeing you here, Toothy! watchinggodzilla.png|I didn't know Godzilla was canon with Happy Tree Friends. Fun fact: No special effects were used! watchingmoose.png|You're way too young for that movie. Here's something more age-appropriate: The Story of Lumpy! burrito.png|I'm sure the plane serves its own burritos. Or you could jump out and hope you land in Mexico. Pilotproblems.png|"What's is going on here?" Therestheculprit.png|There's your culprit! groan.png|"Who let Lumpy on board?" nexttoabody.png|Here's a good idea: Move to another seat. Madsniffles.png|What is Sniffles pointing at? Traytable.png|Wasn't Mime supposed to be in charge of that table? File:Foodrack.png|Man, that's one sharp food rack! File:Cuddles'_body_disappears.png|Cuddles and Flaky somehow disappeared from their seats, thankfully not witnessing the only pilot's demise. Parachutehog.png|Lumpy selfishly taking all the parachutes. Gigglefall.png|Too bad Giggles isn't a flying chipmunk. If those even existed. Mimefall.png|Mime trying to get the map off his face. Bearfall.png|Unlike Pop, Cub is thrilled to be falling to his death. Scared Bag.png|Man, what a scaredy bag. Sniffleshead.jpeg|Sniffles' severed head. Parachuteswrong.png|Parachutes: You're doing it wrong. 1977264 1382543032018264 599164574 n.jpg|Giggles falling. paracute.png|Looks like Giggles is going to be... planedeath.png|...nevermind. Fallingmime.png|Mime's face cannot take the fall. ThCANHWD2B.jpg|I heard deer skin makes a good parachute! 51584 1655095979944 1655082299602 8314 2258 n.jpg|That's why you put the parachute over both shoulders. Crushedlumpy.png|Next time, pack lightly. Facelanding.png|A safe (yet painful-looking) landing. Ewww.png|A tent made of his own face. Blownaway.png|Blown into trouble again, eh? Hangingfromface.png|I've heard of hanging on a limb, but never hanging on a face. Tumbling.png|It'll take more than this for him to scream. 2014-02-27 19.47.50.jpg|The death of Mime (who strangely seems to be enjoying it). Gdgshsdh.png|Pull, Flaky, pull! yay.png|Congrats, Flaky! You know how to pilot a plane! Popslide.png|But you still need to learn what your quills do to inflatable things. Just like that time in the second season. Floatinginthesea.png|What a relief. Oblivioustoshark.png|Yup, nothing else could go wrong. scaredshark.png|Whatever's about to eat Flaky is scarier than this shark. Gozilla!.png|I'll assume Flaky landed near Japan. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries